


Goodbye Doctor

by laraluthor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Maybe angst, Sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraluthor/pseuds/laraluthor
Summary: don’t goorthe one where the doctor leaves Yasmin Khan for good





	Goodbye Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had the idea for after watching arachnids in the uk, so I don’t know if it’s that good but I really hope you enjoy it.

Yasmin stepped out of the tardis for what she was sure was going to be the last time, and it all suddenly felt very real. It all felt very familiar too, the tardis in the same place in front of her apartment building as it was the last time the doctor brought her home, but it didn’t feel like home anymore.

“We’re home, that’s my flat.” Yasmin pointed up at the building again, but this time it was almost as if she was reminding herself, and a sadness settled over her. The silence settled between them, as they stood, the doctor just outside the tardis door and Yasmin a few steps away, just the two of them this time.

“It’s only been 15 minutes since you left, they won’t have even noticed.” The doctor informed her and Yasmin nodded slightly, fiddling with her phone in her hand. “So I guess this is it.” The doctor spoke trying to fill the silence between them, drumming her fingers against the blue phone box, avoiding eye contact with the other woman.

“I’m glad I got to spend more time with you, and I was right, you really are the best person I’ve ever met.” She smiled soft at the Time Lord fighting back the tears pricking her eyes. The doctor smiled back, “You know Yaz, you’re not too bad yourself.” She said eliciting a small sad chuckle from the brunette.

They took a step closer to each other, and the doctor slowly raised her hand to cup Yasmin’s cheek, using the position to close the gap between them. It only took a second for their lips to connect once they were close enough. Yasmin finally noticed the tears that had been falling down her cheeks as their lips connected their kiss filled with the saltiness of her tears.

The kiss was slow and soft, it was perfect and Yasmin didn’t want it to end, she didn’t want it to be their last. Eventually the doctor pulled away, her hand still against Yasmin’s cheek.

“Y’known, my parents said you’re always welcome to come for tea again at mine.” Yasmin offered, even though she knew it wouldn’t happen. “I might just take you up on that, maybe we’ll actually finish then.” The doctor smiled at her, before dropping her hand from her cheek.

“Goodbye Yasmin Khan.” The doctor said louder than anything that had been said so far, as she took a step back from the brunette. “Goodbye doctor.” Yasmin said, barely managing to make her voice louder than a whisper. The doctor turned to walk into the tardis and it took all her strength not to turn around for one last look at the woman watching her.

The tardis started to de-materialise, as Yasmin whispered, “don’t go”.

It took her another five minutes after the tardis disappeared to move, to head back to the apartment. She pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen where everyone was still sat.

“Yaz where’s the bread?” Her mother asked, and the brunette chuckled, “I got distracted.” she replied simply, “what could you have possibly gotten distracted by?” her sister commented and Yasmin just smiled, the feeling of the doctors lips pressed against hers still lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> harold they’re lesbians
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @laraluthor


End file.
